Drunk
by TKS-bishies
Summary: Fuji gets drunk and Tezuka is in for trouble! /One-shot/ Fluff


**A/N:** Hey people! I'm back with a one-shot. I only seem capable of writing one-shots x( WAHHHHHH. Anyways, I got this random idea from… I think when I was reading a book. But fear not, I did not copy anything from the book! xD Okay, have fun reading and I hope you'll leave a review if this story is up to it. Oh and btw, I refer to Fuji as 'Fuji Syuusuke' in here instead of 'Shusuke' because... I am used to referring to him as such, and i think it sounds nicer xD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis cuz I ain't not genius.

* * *

Tezuka sighed as he glanced across the room, eyes stopping on a drunk Fuji who was swaying on his feet and giggling at whatever Eiji had said to him. He had known this would happen. The tensai could not hold his liquor for god's sake, and who knew how many cups of alcohol Eiji had poured for him. The captain of the Seigaku High School's Tennis club knew that he should not have agreed to his lover's request of being allowed to consume a tiny bit of alcohol, but he could not resist those pouting lips and mesmerizing blue eyes, and the chance to make up for his mistake. However, this had gone far enough. His tenshi was on the verge of giving his team mates a strip tease on the billards table and no way was he going to allow it. Making up his mind, the bespectacled boy rose from his seat on the sofa and strode across the room.

"Fuji, that's enough. Let's go home," The hazel-hair boy muttered to his boyfriend, as he tried to get him down the billards table. However, all he got as a response was a giggle, and the stripping of the blue-eyed boy's jacket.

Staring at his boyfriend in disbelief, Tezuka quickly reached up to tug his lover down once more.

"Come on Fuji. You are drunk. You know you don't want everybody to see you naked. Come down now."

While this was true, this earned the captain a glare from his boyfriend who was still in an alcohol induced daze.

"Of course they want to! Who wouldn't? After all, they are sure to appreciate me more than you! Go and find yourself a girl then since you like hanging out with them so much. You don't have to care about me." And then the shirt came off to reveal a thin singlet within.

By now, Tezuka was panicking, shooting a glare at a few of his team mates who had wolf-whistled.

"Come down Fuji. We will talk after this," Tezuka sighed as he massaged his head, feeling an incoming migraine. However, all he got was an obstinate no as response.

Having no other choice, the brown-eyed boy reached up the table and grabbed his lover by the waist. Bringing him down into his arms, Tezuka was met with flailing arms and legs and angry muttering from his boyfriend. Stalking towards the door, the captain of the tennis team turned and shot his whole team a glare, as he took in the sight of them trying to hold in their laughter. Hailing a cab outside the house, Tezuka sighed as he glanced down at his petite tensai. Though the failing arms and legs had stopped, Fuji still refused to look at his lover in the eyes and kept his face hidden within Tezuka's chest. This way the childish tenshi stayed on the entire ride back to his house.

Upon reaching Fuji's house, Tezuka immediately carried his boyfriend to his room, while a worried Ayana and Yumiko trailed behind him. Drawing his blanket fully up to the chin of his boyfriend, the bespectacled boy could not stop the slight smile that graced his lips, as his lover hugged his bolster like a little child. Turning to face Ayana and Yumiko, he saw the questioning look in their eyes and sighed dejectedly, before he motioned with his hand that they should speak outside.

Sighing softly to himself, Tezuka bent down with the intention of pecking his tenshi on the forehead, only to meet with a fist to his face, which caused him to fall on his butt.

Gaping at his boyfriend in utter bewilderment while trying not to wince from the bruise he was sure his face was now sporting, he made a move to stand up, only to have a leg come flying at his body. Knocked onto the floor once again, the hazel-eyed boy sighed in defeat, as the laughter of the two older women rang in his ears.

Knowing what his boyfriend wanted, Tezuka's deep baritone voice rang out.

"Syuusuke, I'm really sorry for what I did the day before. Please forgive me?" Seeing his shorter lover stir slightly on his bed, Tezuka took it as a sign that it was safe for him to move away now, only to groan in pain, as yet another leg came flying at him, hitting him at his stomach, surprisingly close to where his manhood was.

He sure had one sadistic lover, who loved to embarrass him, but the hazel-eyed boy loved him all the same. Sighing in defeat, Tezuka leaned down and gave the tensai a light kiss on the lips. Unwilling to take any more chance, he took the liberty of saying a loud "I love you" to his tenshi, before his face grew red with embarrassment when he faintly hear Yumiko's squeal of "Look how sweet they are!".

Finally making his way out of the room in one piece, Tezuka held an icepack to his cheek as he started explaining what had happened. Apparently, the day before the party, the tennis club captain had been requested by his form teacher to stay back after school to tutor a group of girls. Knowing that his lover would not be happy with him being alone with a group of girls, Tezuka just told Fuji that he had to tutor some classmates after school, leaving out some details on purpose. Unfortunately for the captain, Fuji was a very loving boyfriend so he decided to find his lover to accompany him, only to see him surrounded by a group of girls, as soon as he stepped into the classroom. Needless to say, the blue-eyed boy had been very angry and felt as though his boyfriend preferred girls to him. In order to spite him, Fuji had purposely drunk alcohol, because he knew his boyfriend did not like him doing so. As he finished what he was saying, Tezuka lowered his head and sighed.

"I know I shouldn't have kept the tutoring with girls thing a secret, but I just didn't want Syuusuke to be unhappy. I'm sorry and I swear I'll try to make things up to him." Upon hearing that, the other two women in the room smiled understandingly and left the room after bidding Tezuka good night, for they knew that the brown-eyed buchou wanted to see his lover for one more time.

Padding silently into the tensai's room, Tezuka sat on the edge of his bed, and ran his palm through the chestnut locks of his lover. Sighing gently, he spoke to the room at large, though it was directed as his lover.

"Syuusuke, I love you. Those girls are nothing but you mean the world to me. Of course I want you, much more than those girls. I would never want them anyway- never want anybody else. You are enough. I love you."

As Tezuka walked out of the room, he heard a faint sleepy "Mitsu, love you too," and he walked home with a slight and fond smile on his handsome visage.

-OWARI-

* * *

**A/N:** Even a one word review would make my day. Constructive feedback and criticisms too!


End file.
